Satin over Swords
by jadelol222
Summary: Byleth goes to the Holy Kingdom to take care of a few matters and is paired with Felix to go on missions to secure the kingdom for King Dimitri. Little do they know that the exploration of the newly united nation would lead to explorations of another kind.
1. Chapter 1

Satin over Swords

Chapter 1

Felix/f!Byleth

Hello all! This is the second fanfic piece that I have written/will be writing, so please go easy on a noob like me. I've been writing for a while now, mainly doing one on one roleplays before this. I'm on my third run-through of Fire Emblem: Three Houses and I'm testing out the Golden Deer route. I have another piece about Claude and Byleth if anyone was interested, check out my page to find it.

Anyways, this story is definitely going to be different for me as it will have adult themes (that's nothing new) but I really wanted to dive into the aspect of Byleth and Felix having a sort of dom/sub relationship going on. I'm not sure about any of you, but I would 10000000% let Felix tie me up because he is UNF. I hope you guys enjoy and if anyone has any pointers or bondage ideas that the two of them can try out, please leave suggestions in my dms or as comments below and I will consider them!

Consider this post war as King Dimitri tries to rally all parts of the land, almost AU-ish as most of what I will be writing up is made up and based loosely on the original story.

Thanks for the read and I hope you're not disappointed. ;D

It had been a year since King Dimitri had taken the throne and she was made Archbishop. His rise to being king was not easy on him or his followers, but they wouldn't have been called the Blue Lions if they were not chivalrous and loyal beyond question. She had requested a leave from her duties to aid the king in ensuring peace across the land. Seteth begrudgingly agreeing to her terms as he took over duties for the monastery without a hitch so she could aid the new King. The road to the capitol where the King was located took her many days, weeks even, and the cold was something she was not sure she could ever grow used to.

Byleth was suddenly glad that she took Manuela's advice before leaving to bring a few extra layers of clothing; she desperately needed them. As many knew, the Holy Kingdom was unwavering and merciless during the winter; the temperatures reaching far below what she was accustomed to. She had packed light enough, ensured through letters from Mercedes that the young woman would be provided with anything she needed once she made it there. She had another reason for visiting; a wedding. It seemed that despite all the commotion between becoming King, avoiding rogue assassination attempts, and uniting the nation Dimitri had finally taken the hint from Ingrid and asked for her hand in marriage so she may become his Queen. Byleth was somewhat shocked, by judging by Mercede's letter it seems as though Sylvain and Annette did quite a lot of meddling between the two to coerce them into confessing their affection for each other.

There was also the matter of a few newfound relationships. Mercede's briefly mentioned them, but the Professor was happy to see that her pupils were finally growing and creating families of their own. Ashe and Annette had ended up dating, much to no one's surprise as the pair were quite a match. Sylvain and Mercedes had long been together since Dimitri made his ascension on the throne and so far that red haired scoundrel had turned his love life around for the better with Mercedes's in his life. Even Dedue had found a woman for himself in the Kingdom and they were thriving, though still as mysterious as ever. Things seemed perfect for most of them.

However, the one person that the gentle woman failed to mention in her letter was Felix.

It would not surprise Byleth if he ended up alone, though the thought pained her as she knew he had kindness somewhere inside his soul. Deep inside, hiding perhaps, but still there. During their time as her pupils, he always was an excellent sparring partner and an even better companion to have if she wished to merely sit in silence. He was one of the few that appreciated her unique ability to remain stoic in the face of most situations.

Come to think of it, before she had left them a year's past, she had not seen him and was unable to wish him well. Whatever his reasons were, she was curious to know how he was faring as he was now one of King Dimitri's elite personal guard.

She wondered if he still referred to his King as "the boar", though it was surely inappropriate now given their elevated titles.

The pale-green haired woman bundled herself tighter as she felt a bone chilling breeze flow through as the doors to the main castle were opened. Her horse bucked at the sudden cold, but she steadied the mare as they entered. Guards in blue garb were posted everywhere, though they knew who she was; ever since the hair and eye color change it was pretty hard to miss. They allowed her through as a familiar voice greeted her, two figures coming into view.

Byleth jumped off her horse and was immediately engulfed in the arms of Annette and Mercedes, the two of them both bundled up with rosy cheeks and noses.

"It's so good to see you, Professor!" The red head chimed in as she pressed her cheeks against Byleth's during another hug, the three of them giggling like they were back at the academy again.

"Come on you two, it is much too cold out here. The outer limits of the castle is not far and the guards will take care of your belongings, Professor. Let's have some tea Annette and I just picked up from the market!" The gentle voice of Mercedes rang through Byleth's ears, a welcoming noise that soothed her to no end.

"Oh, yes! We think you'll like it! We've been doing plenty of trading with the old Alliance territories and they make the best fruit blends! Come on before we turn into icicles."

The Professor followed their lead, being in the warm confines of the castle after a short amount of time walking through the castle grounds. It was an impressive structure for sure, she was awestruck the first time she was there when Dimitri brought them all after the war was done. They all had rooms inside the castle since most were stationed there or worked nearby, though it was large enough to where they could go about their daily duties and not see the others for days.

Once they were inside what appeared to be Mercedes' lodgings, based off of how cozy and decorated things were, they removed the additional layers and laid them on chairs to dry. The pair took no time in making sure that Byleth had a plate of treats, a few mugs of different teas, and a handmade scarf around her neck to warm her up. They all sat at a small round table, a pair of familiar gauntlets resting on them. Mercedes moved them to a dresser nearby, her cheeks reddened.

"Sorry, Sylvain always forgets these here. I think it's a ploy for him to have an excuse to come back and see me." Mercedes mentioned as she took a deep sip of the piping hot mug she held.

"Of course, Mercie! How could he not want to come see you? You're the most beautiful, kindest woman he has and will ever have. You shouldn't sell yourself short!"

"I take it things are well between the two of you, Mercedes? Sylvain isn't up to his old habits? If he was, I think Annette and I could easily take him down." Byleth joked as she took a few bites of the bread, followed by a long swig of the tea. It was bright and flavorful, reminding her of an orchard. Annette laughed, shaking her head in agreement.

"Oh no you two, he really has turned around for the best. Trust me, King Dimitri and Felix would also take care of him if they noticed anything." Mercedes mentioned before flashing her eyes to Annette, the two of them clearly in on something Byleth was not aware of.

"How is Felix doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

As soon as she mentioned him, Annette leaned back, laughing and waving her hands.

"I told you Mercie! I knew she would ask about old grumpy pants." The young red-haired woman chuckled before settling down, taking a sip of her own tea.

"What are you two going on about? It's normal to ask how my former students are doing." Byleth blushed, though it blended in with the windburn that the weather had caused on her face. Mercedes shook her head, a soft smile upon her lips.

"Forgive me if it seems we are insinuating something, it's just that we always noticed how well you two got along. When you left, he was so upset about not seeing you out."

"Good ole Felix would never say that though. He's been having problems getting his house together. Everyone was so used to his father running things that they're giving him some problems. We haven't seen him in a few days, but he should be back in time for the wedding next week." Annette downed the rest of her tea after she spoke, grinning from ear to ear as she picked up a strawberry pastry from the table and munched down on it.

Byleth was quiet for a few minutes, biting her lip as she was filled with worry over the stubborn man, the comments of the pair of them getting along well going right over her head. She would have to pay him a visit when he returned to see what that was all about and how he was handling things, but first, she intended to enjoy the rest of the tea time she had with her old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been late evening when the ladies had finished not only their tea, but a dinner that Mercedes had whipped up as well. Sylvain and Ashe had made their way over to greet her and it almost felt as if they were back at the academy. She had to admit, seeing the pairs together gave her a sense of pride at them having find suitable partners. Byleth had yawned and Mercedes insisted that a guard would show her to her quarters that she would be staying in while visiting. As she said her goodbyes through tired eyes, she followed the guard for a few minutes before he pointed down a hallway.

"Your lodgings will be at the very end to the right. I believe another resident arrived earlier, but I think they already mentioned to me that he was a previous student of yours." The guard paused before coughing and talking in a lowered tone. "Between you and me, he doesn't seem like he's in the best of moods."

The young woman chuckled, shaking her head as she peered down the hallway.

"Oh, that's just Felix. He's always been like that. Thank you for your assistance."

She set off after nodding to the guard, a concerned look on his face as he walked away but she knew better than to be afraid of the prickly man. After all, despite their distance she still figured she understood him better than most others did.

His entryway must have been the door midway that was slightly ajar, movement from inside echoing in the hall. She could tell that besides the pair of them, the wing was completely vacant. She was sure that this was not on accident as he never liked being bothered by others and it was a rather clever layout the King had set up.

As the soft green haired woman approached the door, she could hear the sound of boots pacing and items being shifted. Byleth assumed he was merely unpacking from the trip and wanted to be unbothered, but her anticipation was more than enough to cause her to slowly inch the door open.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be bothered until tomorrow, Boar. What about being unbothered don't you-"

The familiar voice rang through the room, exhaustion lacing his words as he turned around. Shirtless. He had been in the process of changing out of his traveling gear when she had opened the door. Byleth stood, transfixed on the sight of his defined muscles, scars and marks woven in gracefully in the definition of his slim, yet chiseled body. He definitely did not look like that back at the academy.

She also noticed that on his hands there seemed to be strange markings, as if he had been hoping onto the reigns of his horse for far too long. Her eyes wandered over his torso, slightly disappointed that she had not come a few minutes later. The thought caused her to become concerned that his incredible body was altering her mindset more than she realized it would.

"Professor. I didn't know you would be here so soon. You look…well."

He turned toward her, though embracing her was never his style. The feeling of his eyes on her body caused her to feel warm throughout, shutting out the coldness from just outside the castle walls. She took a few steps in and crossed her arms, grinning at him as he pulled the chair from his desk and sat in it. He was clearly not bothered by being half naked in front of her.

"I arrived a few days early. My horse seemed to know its way around the terrain here. It looks like you've been doing well, Felix. And I'm not your professor anymore, you can call me Byleth."

Her eyes briefly looked down as his open bags on his bed; clothes, gear, rations, and weapons all normal. What caught her attention before she brought her eyes to his again was the bundle of rope that was carefully tied and placed in the middle of his sheets. His eyes had darted to what got her attention, though rope was nothing that was out of the ordinary for someone who had been traveling like he had been. There was a brief silence between the two of them before he stood up, going back to his bed to unpack with his back facing her. He picked the rope up in his hands and began to unreel and then respool it back on his hand as he turned to her once more and met her gaze.

"Byleth just feels off, but I guess I should get used to it. How have your combat skills been since I left? I doubt anyone at the monastery has given the new Archbishop much of a challenge."

His words were playful yet restrained as he walked over to a shelf and placed the tightly bound bundle of ropes on it before walking back to her, crossing his arms. She could have sworn she saw an upturn of his lips, albeit brief.

"This may disappoint you, but between my new duties and still teaching a few seminars I've been quite busy. I may be rusty."

The man in front of her rolled his eyes and scoffed, a look of determination on his face.

"Well then, tomorrow we shall train until that rush is polished off. I hope you can keep up."

"Felix, I may be rusty but I'm sure I can still beat you in a sword match."

"We will see about that, Professor."

The woman met his wager with a fierce, playful gaze before turning back toward the door. She peered over her shoulder before leaving, her hand braced on the doorframe.

"It's good to see you again, Felix. And stop calling me that, call me by my actual name."

"I will if you win the practice tomorrow."

He seemed determined and beneath his almond colored eyes, she could tell he had many feelings stirring just as she had. Byleth closed the door behind her as she walked to her room and shut the door behind herself. She stood there, staring at the ceiling for a while as she leaned into the wooden door.

Had he been that muscular last time she saw him? Although she thought she knew how to read him, as she stood before him a few minutes prior she saw emotions he had not displayed when they were back at Garreg Mach before they all went their separate ways. She sighed deeply as she walked to her bed, changing into the appropriate garments and laying down, noticing that her things were placed neatly into a corner. The room was decorated nicely and remined her of back home, surely a touch that Mercedes and Anette had looked after. She still had yet to see a few missing students, but her interaction with Felix played in her mind as she laid down and dozed off into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Byleth woke early in the morning as the sun was rising, skimming through her window and providing some warmth to the frigid stone of the castle. Thankfully, there were plenty of fur rugs and she had been provided with nearly endless blankets to use that night to keep from freezing. She had never realized how cold it was up North despite all the stories her students had told her in previous years. It was something that everyone had to feel for themselves to truly believe it.

The young woman sat up in her bed and stretched, thankful for a change in her duties as she had to admit that doing the duties of the Archbishop were nothing like the days when she was a mercenary. Back then, her days seemed so long at the Academy as she trained with her students, educating them in various battle techniques and weapon training. While she still was able to teach seminars occasionally, it was at times boring work. She ached for the days when she could handle a sword once more and be on the battlefield.

It was then that she remembered Felix had offered to train with her. The thought filled her body with warmth as she stood and used the washbasin to clean herself. Byleth dressed in attire that Mercedes and Annette suggested since her usual outfit would not work in the weather they had. Even if the sparring grounds were inside, it was easy to catch a chill with any skin exposed.

She pulled on the fur lined pants that fit to her curves but seemed to hold in heat nicely. Next was a pair of lined black boots that were different from her usual footwear, but she could already tell she was still able to be nimble in them. The shirt was something that seemed more like her style; a v-cut in the front similar to her usual one as well as being black. It hugged her upper half and the long sleeves felt thin, but thankfully she also had a black fur lined vest to go over and make up for the shirt's shortcomings. As the young woman gazed in the mirror, she realized she truly looked like a woman from the North.

Byleth grabbed her sheathed training sword and exited her room. To her surprise, Felix was leaning in the corridor just outside his room with his arms crossed. It seemed that he had been waiting for her.

"Felix, were you waiting there long? You could have gone without me, I'm sure a guard could have shown me the way."

Blush fell over Byleth's cheeks as she approached him. He shrugged as he eyes her outfit for a few seconds before he pushed off the wall.

"I was not waiting long. Trust me, if I had been, I would have already left. Besides, it would have been rude to let you wander around by yourself. I daresay the Boar King would give me a talking to." He paused a few minutes before tucking his hands in his pockets and began walking down the hallway, Byleth at his side. "Your outfit suits you. I'm glad you're wearing something appropriate for the weather for a change."

She chuckled as they walked, taking in the view of the castle. The gardens were not as colorful as the ones back at Garreg Mach, though the frost would kill nearly anything that would be planted. There were various sculptures that took the place of the missing flora and fauna, beautiful in their own way. As she took in the sight of the castle, she turned to see that Felix had been staring at her as they walked.

"Is there something wrong with the way I normally dress, Felix?" She crossed her arms, raising a brow at him as he led her into the training room. It looked similar to the one back at the monastery, though with a large fire pit in the center. He stopped and looked at her, his face impassive as his eyes examined her form once more.

"Nothing at all. It just seems impractical for different terrains. I'm surprised a retired mercenary such as yourself would wear something that had many different weaknesses in the design."

He had never told her such a thing and the scrutiny brought a ferocious look in her eyes as they stepped to the far side of the room. They both unsheathed their swords and took a defensive stance, a playful smile forming at Byleth's lips.

"Maybe it wasn't made entirely for battle. What if I liked showing off some skin or am I unpleasant to look at?"

"Not unpleasant at all. Now that you mention it, it did serve as quite a distraction when you were teaching us. I guess it wasn't as useless as I once thought, Professor. It seems you teach me something new even to this day."

The young woman's cheeks flushed as she gazed at him, his comment causing him to catch her off guard as he lunged towards her. She barely deflected his strong swipe, noting that he was not going easy on her in the slightest with his quick movements. Byleth expected nothing less from her fiercest former student as they continued their sword play for a half hour without either getting ahead of the other.

Finally, she pushed him back and spun in place, attempting to make a devastating blow that would knock the sword from his hand. Before she could complete it, he swooped down and avoided her attack, barreling into her and pushing her to the ground. The both panted from the extraneous activity as he knocked the sword from her hands and held her hands firmly above her head with his right hand. His legs were on either side of her waist as he held the wooden training blade against her throat, his face inches away from hers.

As they sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily as adrenaline coursed through their bodies. Felix lowered his mouth to the side of her face, his cheek grazing hers with the sword still at her throat.

"Looks like I win this round, Professor."

Byleth felt her face and neck becoming redder the longer his body pressed against hers. She turned her head to meet his and crashed her lips against his, feeling a passion she had never experienced before. When they were at the academy, she had not noticed if he had any feelings for her. She had dated a few men that did not last long, but he was always there to spar with her as she took out her romantic frustrations with swords. As they kissed, she wondered how she never noticed how soft his lips appeared.

They kissed deeply before he tore his mouth from hers, leaving her on the ground as he sheathed his sword and walked towards the exit. She sat up in a daze, confused by his actions as she stood up, dusting the dirt from her clothes.

"Felix! Wait, can't we talk- "

"No. Nothing can come from our emotions. They're useless. Besides, I'm not like other men you've been with, Professor. You may think you know me, but you don't know how devilish I truly am. Just forget about it."

Without another word, he exited the room and she was left standing there. She raised her fingers to her lips as if she had imagined it all and she needed to see if it was real. She could taste the tinge of iron as she faintly remembered him biting her lower lip in their desire. What could he possibly have to hide from her that he thought she wouldn't accept?


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had gone by and Byleth had spent her time with her former students, catching up on everything she had missed since she had become the newly appointed Archbishop. There were still a few duties she had to perform throughout the frozen city that required her to unite the people and encourage King Dimitri's rule. They were easy enough as the majority adored the King and his soon to be bride, so it was merely to show her support publicly.

Since the event with Felix days prior, she had not seen or heard from the mysterious man. Byleth was fairly certain he had been avoiding her like the plague. She had considered bringing it up to Mercedes or Annette, but they had enough on their plate with getting the finishing touches ready for the royal wedding. Even Sylvain, Ashe, and Dedue were getting the security around the castle strengthened for the event so they were unable.

Thankfully, Byleth had a tea scheduled with Ingrid so she wouldn't be too lonely on a day she had off from public appearances. The professor dressed herself in a laced, white floor length gown and white fur shawl. It had been picked out by her former students, of course. Her mint green hair was arranged in a braid that encircled her head like a crown. Without much effort, Byleth looked stunning. It was only when she noticed a few guards doing a double take while another roughly hit them in the ribs that they stopped gawking as she entered Ingrid's room.

The room smelled of pine and sage and was minimalistic, though she expected nothing less from Ingrid. The young woman had always been a very 'want not' person and nothing would change that. As she entered, her pastel eyes floated to her blond-haired former student and she stopped dead in her tracks. Ingrid had mentioned something about a dress fitting that would be over when Byleth arrived and sure enough, the former professor had caught the tail end of it.

Ingrid stood on a wooden pedestal so the garment maker could make the last-minute adjustments before the dress was taken away before the ceremony. The ivory material was flitted with lace on the sleeves and upper half, the plunging neckline not as conservative as Ingrid typically was but she assumed it was a choice Annette and Mercedes had prompted her to make to really leave Dimitri breathless. It would do the trick.

Ingrid noticed her form professor and smiled apologetically as the woman finished the alterations and motioned for her to get down. Byleth went over to the table on the far side of the room that had been set up with piping hot tea and allowed the soon to be bride her privacy as she changed. Once Ingrid sat down with a huff, dressed in her typical Pegasus knight gear, Byleth raised a brow at her.

"Are you still working a few days before your wedding even starts, Ingrid?"

The woman blushed and rubbed her head at her Professor's remark, laughing a bit.

"What can I say? You know better than anyone that I like to make sure things are perfect and secure."

"You should be relaxing, but I suppose Dimitri is also busy with something. The two of you are truly meant to be; the pair of you never rest."

The two of them enjoyed the tea and caught up on things they had missed, a smile permanently on both of their mouths. Byleth and Ingrid had somehow got on the topic of Felix and Ingrid instantly could tell that something had happened despite Byleth's stoic nature. The blond knew her far too well.

"Alright, what is it? Has he said something to you? Let me know and I will summon him here this instant to apologize."

"No Ingrid, it's not like that it's just…has he been seeing anyone? Not just now, but when he was at the academy, he never seemed to have an interest in anything that wasn't a weapon."

Ingrid peered into her tea with a forlorn grin, her shook from side to side a bit before she gazed back into Byleth's eyes.

"No. He never formally saw anyone. He may have had flings; Sylvain would know better than me about that. Has it really taken you this long to notice it, Professor?"

Byleth blinked and furrowed her brow at Ingrid, sighing.

"Yes, I guess I had never noticed if he was dating anyone or—"

"No, not that. Have you truly never noticed that he harbors feelings for you? I know he may not have ever expressed them because I'm sure the timing always felt off, but surely you remember him back at the academy and during the war?"

It felt as if the wind had left Byleth's lungs. Her face blushed at the point-blank comment. In truth, she had never noticed anything regarding Felix's emotions towards her. He always kept things hidden and seemed focused on a singular goal of winning. Ingrid laughed softly and the sound filled her room, bringing the confused green haired woman to raise a hand to her forehead.

"No, I do not recall him ever showing me any interest."

"Back when you were our Professor, officially you know, he always regarded you so highly to all of us. He compared you to a Saint while the other students were 'lowly novices. When you would spare with him after your dates, he would miss class the next day. You really wore him out, but he always said it was due to needing more training. Some of those days he would call me or Sylvain in to bring him food and threatened our lives if we spoke of it to you." Ingrid closed her eyes briefly, as if the memory was right before her. She opened them once more and grabbed Byleth's hand with both of hers.

"He has always adored you in only a way that he can. Though, I can imagine why he never mentioned it to you after the war. You were made Archbishop; a holy symbol to many. He felt you far too pure of heart and intentions to be seen with a rough person such as him."

This was all so much for Byleth, but what stopped her from reeling back in her chair was the blond woman's comforting hands.

"I'm sorry Ingrid, I honestly never noticed before you said anything. I never assumed he would feel that way about me. I'm just…shocked is all. I feel…"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I know this is new for you so you should take your time and come to your decision. I just know that Felix would never tell you this. As one of his oldest friends who is about to get married to someone who didn't know how I felt until I proposed to him, I just thought you could use a little nudge. Honestly, you and Dimitri are very similar in that aspect."

Ingrid laughed deeply, she removed her hands and crossed her arms.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door before a tall man with blonde hair, one blue eye with the other covered by a silver patch of cloth, and a fur studded blue cloak.

"Ahhh, Professor. I thought I might catch you with my soon to be Queen. My apologies, I hope I am not interrupting." Ingrid stood up and walked over to Dimitri, Byleth gazing down at her tea as they shared a brief moment of intimacy. Byleth finished her tea before standing up and walking in front of the embracing couple. She paused for a moment, pride swelling in her chest as she saw them completely unaware that she had moved; lost in each other.

"I think I have a few things to go over. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Thank you for the tea, my dearest Ingrid. And the advice."

Ingrid rested her head against Dimitri's chest as she beamed and nodded at her former professor, offering a small wink as a nod to their conversation. They looked so happy, Byleth couldn't bare the thought of interrupting them any longer.

"Anytime, Byleth. It was a pleasure catching up with you, I supposed the next time we see each other will be at Dimitri and I's wedding. I'm sorry I don't have more time to spend with you before then."

"Oh, don't worry, Mercedes and Annette have a full schedule for me the next few days."

The three of them laughed and said the rest of their goodbyes before Byleth exited, her heart filled with boy joy and confusion.

Dates with other men had never worked out in her favor, the majority of them uninteresting and unable to stir emotions in her. The thought that Felix held feelings for her caused a whirlwind inside her chest that she had never felt before. It was all so much, and she wondered if the reason he had withdrawn himself from her was that he thought she held no interest. That simply wasn't true, but surely, he could assume that after holding the position of student and teacher, she would be wary to acknowledge any feelings she had for a former student of hers as it would suspicions would arise.

Surely, he knew that was why she had never pursued anything with him. Had it not been for that, perhaps….


	5. Chapter 5

As Ingrid and Dimitri embraced, the two obviously making up for lost time, Ingrid paused and pulled away from his embrace. She appeared lost in thought as if she had forgotten something important. Dimitri raised his brows and placed his index finger and thumb under her chin to raise it up to meet his gaze.

"What is it, my beloved? Something troubling you?"

"I can't help but think that I forgot to mention something to our Professor. You know its unlike me to forget things, but with the dress fitting, reinforcing security measures, the kitchen-"

Dimitri stopped his lovely fiancé with his lips pressed against hers, his arms pulling her closer to him to cease all of her worrying. He pulled away and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our Professor can handle whatever it is. We both have meetings in less than an hour, why don't we occupy our time with something to get our minds off of all of that?"

Ingrid looked up at him and blushed, a shy smirk on her lips before they embraced in a passionate kiss once more. He was right, their Professor was more than capable of taking care of herself regardless of the situation.

The lone Professor walked back to her quarters, holding the white fur shawl closer to her shoulders to shelter her from the frigid air. Even though she was protected by castle walls and had been warned numerous times, the unforgiving cold of Northern Fodlan harsher than she could have imagined. Byleth had just entered the wing to her living quarters when she heard a loud noise coming from the slightly ajar door of Felix's room. She did her best to keep her curiosity at bay, but when she could see through the small slit, she stopped dead in her tracks with eyes fixated on the opening.

Dorothea had her back facing the door, her clothes still on, but her body had been bound as if she were some sort of prisoner. Her arms were tightly pressed together behind her back with rope circling them from wrist to forearm. She was on her knees on the ground and the folds of her robe hid most of her legs, but her bare feet and ankles could be seen, rope knotted them together like her arms. Felix was fully dressed as well and had been circling her in a feline manner, his almond colored eyes never leaving her face.

When he walked behind her where she could not see him, it was then that Byleth noticed he held a black riding crop in one of his hands. The tool, seemingly an extension of his arm, glided across Dorothea's upper body. It crossed from one shoulder to the next, hovering above her clavicle. Felix knelt down and with both hands, he held the instrument under her chin and pulled so that her head fell back onto his chest. The captured woman moaned with pleasure, the echo ringing through the hallway.

Byleth was sure she was witnessing an intimate moment and as much as she knew she should have continued walking; she could not look away. Her cheeks had become flushed as her hands tightly grasped the shawl around her shoulders. A warmth had spread throughout her body, whether from embarrassment or pleasure, she was unsure of. She silently watched; her mouth slightly opened as her breathing became heavier.

"I appreciate you coming out here again, Miss Arnault. I know the theater has been quite demanding lately, but our sessions seem to help me." Felix spoke into her ear, just loud enough for Byleth to hear coming through the cracked door. Without realization of what she was doing, the entranced young woman walked closer to the door in order to hear more clearly.

"Felix, I do wish we could continue this without these stifling garments. We've done so before; do I really have to beg you again?" Dorothea whispered back, her voice breathy and seductive as her breathing had intensified.

Felix suddenly took hold of her hair in one hand and pushed her head forward until she was bent over, still kneeing on the ground. Her head was mere centimeters from the ground, but he knew what he was doing. He moved himself to the side and steadied himself with one knee on the ground. Her gasp by the sudden movement was drowned out by the sound of him slapping her protruding rear with the riding crop. Dorothea groaned in what seemed to be pleasure and pain as she took it, her hands and toes squirmed as he whipped her several times.

"Now now, Miss Arnault, you know the rules. There are too many guests inside the castle at this moment and you have a busy day tomorrow with your show in the town square." He purred to her as he released his grip on her hair and allowed him to lay her head in his lap as he sat down. He positioned her as one might to comfort another; his left hand held firmly in her hair, her head down, though the extension of his arm moved up and down her back deliberately.

"Really? Felix, I think it's because that adorable Professor of ours is in town. You never like to play with me when she's around. Is it because you-"

Dorothea was suddenly stiffened as his grip increased and he buried her head into his thighs to quiet her moans. He flogged her ass swiftly and without mercy a dozen or so times before her knees raised closer to her chest. She must have known it was bound to strike a nerve and he did not relent for several minutes before finally sitting her up and undoing the rope on her hands. He left the rope on her ankles for her to get as he walked to the shelf Byleth had seen him at earlier and hung the riding tool up.

"We're done for today. You know better than to bring her up."

Dorothea pursed her lips but silently unbound the remaining ropes. For a second, Byleth thought she saw the woman's eyes flicker to the door, and she thought that she was caught. But Dorothea simply went about her business before getting up off the floor and moving to the edge of his bed. She crossed her legs and had begun to rotate her wrists to get the blood flowing in them once more.

"You punished me quite harshly just now, am I granted at least one final word on the subject? I promise I won't bring it up again."

Felix walked over to her with crossed arms, an unfamiliar look on his face as he rolled his eyes.

"Just this once, but no more about it or I'll find someone else to be my pet."

Dorothea peered at him as she bit her bottom lip, obviously loving the way she tortured him as much as he liked to torture her.

"I know you've mentioned that you don't think a woman like her would be into this sort of thing, but if there is any advice, I can offer you, it's that maybe you should ask her. I think you could end up pleasantly surprised."

Felix scoffed and walked over to his desk, only his backside in Byleth's line of sight as she began to back away quietly. Just as she had taken a step to the side, she paused as she heard Felix's unforgiving voice once more. It was then that Byleth could make out a hint of longing in the stubborn man's speech, as if he had been pining for something that he could never have. She realized that was the emotion she had not noticed before, but since Ingrid had brought it up, she could recognize it clear as day.

He truly had been yearning for her all that time and she did not even notice.

"The Professor would never be interested in this barbaric behavior or a monster like me. How can you claim to know something like that when you weren't even in our class?"

"Well, Felix, because in your haste you forgot to close the door all the way and I believe we had an audience to the end of our show."

Byleth could see that Felix had stood up straight, his entire body still and unmoving. The 'audience' that consisted of Byleth began walking swiftly to her room. Even as she heard Felix's door swing open, she hurriedly opened hers and shut it rapidly behind her.

Several minutes went by and her mind was still reeling, as well as her body, with what she had witnessed moments before. Just as she was going to lay down to quell her spinning head, a brisk knock at her door caused her to jump.

Byleth waited before she gently opened the door a few inches, her face still a deep shade of red as she bit her lip when she saw who it was.

Felix.

He appeared flustered as well, more so than he had been before. He had his arms crossed but as he gazed at her, an uncharacteristic shyness could be seen on his face. He cleared his throat before shifting his legs where he stood. He seemed…nervous?

The Professor was the first to speak, but as she opened her mouth, he raised a hand to stop her and looked down at the ground with pointedly.

"Save it. Profess- I mean…Byleth. Would you care to join me in my room for some tea? I think we have much to discuss."


End file.
